What would I do if I found myself on top of Peter?
by LEKB
Summary: Soon to be king Caspian keeps catching himself thinking strange thoughts of his High King Peter. But what hapens when those thoughts and dreams come true, and they both dIscover their feelings for eachother? CONTAINS TINY SPOILERS!


Okay, so this is my first official fanfic, so be nice! I would love some reviews, and tips to improve my writing. This is an CASPIAN/PETER fic, if you don't like it, dont read it. The end. Well enjoy! :D

Caspian was sitting in his tent in the camp. He had to prepare. Within two days time, if everything went according to plan, he was to be crowned King. This made him happy as ever, but still he felt an ounce of sorrow, for he knew, in his heart, that it would probably be the end of something promising. Although he did not know what yet, the thought of it pained him. At that moment, for some reason, his mind drifted to the High King Peter. He saw before his eyes, the young king fighting. The way that he swung his sword, the way that he shouted out commands to his army, and the way that that ever so present perl of sweat lay on his brow in combat. The Prince bit his lip, and caught himself doing so. He shook his head the clear his mind. The thought of Peter was way to often what distracted him. But why? The king was ignorant and selfish. He was rude and childish. And Caspian could not bare to long is his presence, for he always got the urge to jump on top of him. What he was going to do when he was in that position he hadn't figured out yet, but what ever it was, it was going to be very satisfying. Before he could think any further on what he wanted to do on top of his King, he heard a load "Hello?" outside his tent. He rose and pulled the curtain away. In front of him stood a fairly annoyed Susan.

"Caspian, i need your help." she said.

" Anything your majesty." the prince replied.

"It's the rain, and Peter." _'What about Peter?' _the prince thought. Susan continued. " The rain has turned the ground into, practically, quicksand, so the soldiers can't train, the blacksmiths can't make any weapons, and Peter can't calm down!" she was clearly frustrated.

"Well, my Queen, I am afraid that I know not how to help you. I can't stop the rain and..." Susan cut him of.

"No, no, I know that, but I thought you might be able to calm Peter down. He is making everyone restless, and, whether he likes it or not, he listens to you." _'Peter listens to me?' _Susan saw his hesitation and said,

"Please Cas'? I know that you two don't exactly love each other, but could you at least try?"

"Yes, I will try, but don't expect too grate results." Caspian smiled and so did the Queen..

"Thank you! You are an angel!" she hurried away and left the Prince standing in the doorway. _'I know that you two don't exactly love each other' . _" Well that is for sure." he said to himself and left to find Peter.

He had to ask several of the soldiers before he found the king. He was sitting on a rock by the river, soaking wet by the rain that was still pouring. Caspian did not know how to start, but before he could say anything, Peter turned to him.

"And what do **you** want?" his tone was rough and sent shivers down the prince's spine, but not the bad kind. "Sue sent you didn't she?" she had obviously already given him a hard time.

"Yes she did." Caspian replied, " The Queen believes that I can calm you down." With that Peter rose and walked towards the Prince in a very aggressive manner. He was ready to fight.

"That **you** can calm me down?! **You** are right about the last person I want to see right now! So **you **get out of my sight!" for every time he said _you _he poked the prince hard in the chest. And Caspian was beginning to get very annoyed with this childish king.

"And **you** need to back of!" he snared and pushed Peter back. "You are acting like a child!"

"**I **am acting like a child? You **are **the child here _Prince Caspian_! You are forgetting that though it may not look so, I am many, many years older then you!" Peter shoved the other man so hard that he almost fell over. The king turned his back to the prince and started to walk away, but now Caspian was furious!

"That's IT! I have had enough of you!" he roared as he struck Peter in the back of his head. And the fight was on. Soon enough they were both rolling around on the ground, wrestling and kicking each other. But before they knew it, Caspian was on top of Peter, pinning him down with all his weight. Their faces were only inches apart and both panted heavily. _'What would I do if I found my self on top of Peter?' _Both men stopped struggling as a wierd tension settled down between them, and the prince did what first came to his mind. He went with pure instinct. He took a moment to look into the kings piercing blue eyes before he leaned down, capturing the flushed lips beneath him in a soft kiss. When Peter did not respond Caspian pulled back. _'What have I done?' _he thought.

"W-what was that?" the king whispered. Panic shaped in the heart of the prince.

"I don't know..." he managed to say. He started to release Peter from his grip, but the older man had something else in mind. He threw his arms around Caspians neck and pulled him down for yet another kiss, this one with much more passion, at the same time as he rolled them over so that the king was straddling his young prince. Both men kissed with such greed and hunger that they had a hard time catching a breath. Peter shifted slightly on top of Caspian, wich made him moan. The king understood what just happened and smiled. He started to grind down, making the man beneath him harder for every second that passed. The king himself could also feel his trousers growing uncomfortably tight. While still kissing, Caspian started to undo the blond mans belt, but then they both heard a noise in the woods behind them. Peter jumped of and Caspian darted to his feet. Out of the forest came Edmund.

"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you two and... What the heck happened?" they looked down at their clothes and noticed just then that they were covered with mud and dirt, plus bouth of them were dripping with water since they had not cared about the rain. Peter was the first one to awnser after a short glance at the prince.

"We have been sharing a hot moment of red heated passion. What do you think!?" he snared and walked away. Caspian just stood there, afraid of what Edmund chose to believe.

"Fighting again huh?" the young king said with a look of pity in his eyes. The prince let out a sigh of relief. He nodded and said,

"Yeah. He is... Unbelievable..." Edmund shrugged and started to walk back as well.

The rain was still pouring but Caspian wanted to wash of. He undressed so that he was completely naked, his erection still in full stand as he stepped in to the water, but what he did not know was that, hidden by the trees, High King Peter stood watching. He had also wanted to wash of, but froze when he saw Caspian undress. He watched as the raven haired man stepped in to the water, and he could not help but to feel his erection growing again. He turned away and sank down with his back against a tree.

_'What just happened?'_ he thought. _'I just made out with the soon to bee king of Narnia, that's what happened! And I just got a boner from watching him naked... Wait, why am I still here? I'm not supposed to be here, nor am I supposed to be drooling over a man!' _With that Peter rose and ran back to the camp, completely forgetting why he had gone back in the first place.

That night neither of the both men could sleep. The events of the day was circling their heads so that it was impossible to get anything except a hardon.

The next day they tried to avoid each other, but that was just not ment to be. They were bouth royalty and army commanders so their people relied on them to converse and come up with strategies for the ongoing war. But still, whenever their eyes met, they blushed hard, and lost focus. And so another day passed, the Narnians won the war, and Caspian became king of Narnia.

That night it was celebrations in the castle. Everybody was there except for two kings.

King Caspian had early recided to his chamber. In only a pair of linnen trousers he was lying on his bed. He did not want to join the party for he had too much on his mind. He was divided in his feelings for Peter. His heart said that he loved him like he had never loved before, but his commonsense kept saying that he only admired his king. His mind drifted back to the day before. He thought of the way that they had made each other moan. The way that he had kissed him with those soft, pink, lips, and the way that he had made the king squeal as he felt how Caspians erection rubbed against his rear. _Oh dear god..._

But he snapped back to reality when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said.

"It's me." _'Peter'. _Caspian got to his feet, a little too quickly, for the room was spinning.

"Uhm, I am not decent!" he answered as he looked around for his shirt.

"I don't care. I'm coming in." Peter opened the door and saw the raven haired man standing before him. Caspians olive tinted skin glistened in the candlelight, the outlines of his muscles clearly visible, his hair fell in beautiful locks around his shoulders, and his eyes, colored by a deep, seductive brown. Immediately he forgot why he was there, all he knew was that the wanted to rip of the remaining clothing of the new kings body.

"You are blushing." Caspian said.

"Well so are you." Peter answered.

"So what is it?" Caspian studied the other man. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept ether. His hair was a mess of blond, but it was sexy. The blush on his face made his blue eyes even more fantastic than usual, and before the darker king could stop himself, it slipped out of him.

"I love you Peter." _'Oh no. What have I done?'_ the other king looked at him.

"Wha-What did you say?" he stammered. Caspian took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them, for he knew that there was no undoing what he had just done.

"I think I love you." he said. " my heart pounds harder when I see you, and I can hardly control myself whenever you are around. My heart and soul wants you at the same time as a part of my brain keeps saying that I only admire you, but I can't believe that! I haven't thought of anything else then you since the other day by the ri..." before he could continue he was slapped hard across the face.

"**Don't toy with me you little brat!"** Peter shouted, his voice shaking._ 'This is so not going according to plan!'_ he thought _'How is one supposed to tell somebody that you don't like them when you actually do, and then that person makes it even more impossible when you are given a declaration of love? What should I do now..?' _ Caspian just stood there clearly shocked.

"I'm not..." he started but was once again interrupted, not by a hand this time, but by a pair of lips that covered his own. Peter clung to Caspian and kissed him hard, and the other man wasn't slow to return that. Once again they were wrapped in each others arms, faltering towards the bed. Caspian ripped off Peters shirt, who was already working the former prince's trousers. Soon enough they were both naked on the bed, Peter once again straddling the other man. Their kisses were a mess. A mixture between teeth, tongue and lips. The blond king started to grind down again and Caspian gasped loudly. He looked at his king who was looking way to pleased with himself. Caspian pushed him of and pinned him down to bed. The raven haired man shoved his knee between Peters legs. Now it was his time to moan as he pushed himself down onto that leg, rubbing it against his stiffening cock. Caspian watched as the man beneath him lost his mind to the sensation. _'God, you are beautiful.' _

He started to kiss his king from the neck down, mixing it up with some biting and nibbeling. He stopped at Peters chest to lick one hard pink nipple, making his lover gasp even louder. He continued and went lower and lower. A bite mark here, a lovemark there, leaving his own label on the kings body so that he would not forget what Caspian had done to him. He licked a trail from Peters navel to his inner thigh where he let out a long warm breath very near his member. He took it in his hands and started to work the base. Peters moans grew deeper as he felt Caspians long fingers wrap around his cock. The other man pumped him for a while before he leaned down and started to twirl his tongue around the tip. Then he swallowed him whole. The blond kings back bent in a perfect bow as he felt Caspians moth taking the entire of him. The former Prince laughed slightly at the sight of his king coming undone, which sent vibrations through Peters cock, making him gasp even louder and with one hand grab the sheets and with the other, grab a handful of caspians hair.

"I-I'm so close" he managed to say. But then the raven haired king pulled back. Peter complained through a soft whine.

"Why, my love, I am only getting started." Caspian smiled and rose from the bed. He got a small flask from a shelf and covered his fingers with the content of it. He got back on the bed and placed himself between his kings legs, he held two of them softly against Peters entrence and leaned forward and whispered in the kings ear,

"Do you want to do this?" the man beneath him answered by pushing down onto those fingers. He gasped and dug his nails in to Caspians back as they slided a few inches inside of him. As the king on top pushed all the way and added a third, Peter pulled him down for a hot, messy kiss. Caspian scissored and twisted his fingers inside of his lover. Peter let out a whine as the other man came very close to his prostate. Caspian pushed his fingers on to that little bundle of sensitive nerves, wich gave him some clawmarks across his back. But then he pulled back. Peter sighed as they slid out of him, but they were soon replaced by something else, even larger. Caspian lifted Peters legs so that they rested on his shoulders, he wanted to be able to see the pleasure in the other mans face as he pounded him. He pushed himself halfway in with one trust and Peter gave away a muffled scream.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Peter! I'll stop!" the king said, terrified that he might have hurt his lover. Pete' looked at him, eyes now stormy blue and cheeks flushed.

"Don't you even dare..." he whispered, his voice was raspy and full of desire. Once again he pushed down, taking Caspians entire length inside of him. And once again his back bent in a perfect bow above the bed. The raven haired king started to thrust slowly, but then harder and harder as every thrust hit his lovers prostate, making the man beneath him moan like never before. Both gasped loudly as they came closer to the edge. Caspian grabbed his kings neglected member and started to pump in rhythm of his thrusts. Peter shook from the double pleasure. He buckled up into Caspians hand at the same time as he tried to push down onto his cock. Finally after a few more thrusts, Peter came inside of his lovers hand accompanied with a loud cry. The other king managed a few seconds longer but tipped over by Peters scream and the clenching around his cock. He came deep inside the other man and slumped down on top of his lover. He slowly slided out and Peter laughed slightly.

"That was... Amazing!" he sighed.

"I know.." Caspian replied.

"So what do you think about us taking a bath in the river and try this again in a new way?" the High King said playfully. Caspian looked at the man beneath him and smiled.

"I love you." he said. Peter laughed and rose from the bed. _'That was so not according to plan, but, this works as well!' _he thought as he dressed and walked towards the door and opened it. There he turned and said,

"See you there in ten. And by the way, I love you too."

-THE END-


End file.
